


Happy Birthday

by Nikki_Herzog



Category: Outlander (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 11:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki_Herzog/pseuds/Nikki_Herzog
Summary: It's Ian's Birthday and Rachel has a surprise for him.





	Happy Birthday

Rachel had carefully planned this day, her husband’s birthday. She rose early in the morning to prepare a special breakfast before bundle up her nine-month baby and take him to the nearby house where her husband’s cousin lived with her family.

‘Where have ye been?’ Said Ian, already up when she came back. ‘Where’s Oggy?’

‘He’s at Bree’s house.’ Said Rachel. ‘I have a surprise for thee. We should be going now if we want to be back on time for thy mother’s party.’

‘Arena ye telling me where we’re going? Asked Ian form the passenger seat,’ No even a wee clue?’

‘Thee will see when we get there.’ Was Rachel’s only answer.

She knew Ian was still sad and mourning for Rollo, his old dog and best friend, and she wanted to do something to lift his spirits. So, when she saw and ad on the community board at the school she worked at looking for someone able to adopt two young mixed Irish Wolfhound brothers, Rachel immediately thought in call the number.

The lady who was fostering the dogs was immensely happy for Rachel’s call. The brothers had been difficult to place due to their size, energy and the shelter’s desire to keep them together, a young couple living on the lands of their family farm sounded like heaven sent for them.

Rachel drove the car to a row of neat houses on the outskirts of Inverness, taking Ian to one of them, where a nice lady, Ian’s mother age, opened the door, before the two dogs run to cheerfully greet their visitors.

‘Hello ye too lads’ Said Ian, instantaneously crouching on his knees to pet them better. ‘Arena ye bonnie?’

‘Does thee like them?’ Asked Rachel with a huge grin.

‘Aye, I do. Ye ken how much I love dogs.’ Ian answered ‘And this one looks almost as Rollo did.’ 

‘Good, I was afraid I might use Maggie’s Barbour Employee Discount Card in vain.’ Said Rachel, producing two tartan dog collars from her bag.

‘Wait, what?’ Ian said, checking the collars, showing new shiny tags bearing the names “Rollo II” and “Bran V”.

‘They’re thyne, ours.’ Said Rachel. ‘My birthday present for thee. I know how much you miss Rollo and how happy thee has always been around animals. I wanted to give thee that again, And also give Oggy the opportunity of grow up loving animals as much as his father does.’

‘Rachel, ye’re the most beautiful soul I’ve ever met.’ Said Ian kissing her. ‘Sometimes I canna believe I actually convince ye to be mine. Thank ye.’

‘Does thee want take them home then?’ Rachel said.

‘Aye. And ye lads, do ye want to home with us?’ Rollo II and Bran V answered by thoroughly lick their new owner’s face.

The dogs got out the car like bullets, running to greet the first person they met at the big house’s garden, Jenny, holding a huge tray of food to be cooked at the barbecue installed outside for the day.

‘Get off me, ye foul beasts!’

‘Easy lads.’ Said Ian calming them down. ‘’Tis no good idea piss her off, I ken what I mean.’

‘Where these dogs come from?’ Jenny asked to her son.

‘They’re ours. Rachel’s birthday present.’ 

‘God deliver us from pain.’ Said Jenny rolling her eyes.

‘Are they really yers?’ Jemmy Mackenzie asked

‘Aye, they are.’

‘What are they named?’ Asked young Joan Fraser.

‘This is Rollo II and his brother Bran V’ Ian answered. As a cue, the dogs were promptly surrounded by a swarm of young Frasers, Mackenzies, Murrays and others. For their delight, above all when with the pets and lovely words began to come along with pieces of meat, cheese and bread, for the displeasure of Jenny, who was trying to organize the meal for 60+ people, if only family and close friends of Ian and Rachel.

Later that night, Ian and Rachel were cuddling on the sofa, watching old Doctor Who episodes, the dogs sleeping soundly at the feet of Oggy’s cradle as their predecessor had done for years with Ian.

‘Ye ken, this is the fourth best thing ye’ve done for me.’ Said Ian.

‘The fourth?’ Asked Rachel

‘Aye. The third one would be fall in love with me, the second one, accept to marry me and the first one, of course, give me a son.’

Rachel began to laugh, at what Ian answered by kiss and tickle her earnestly.

By the next year, the dogs would be the fifth best thing.


End file.
